


Nightfall Tryst

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: It's a routine for them both. Every month, during certain evenings before Yhwach goes to sleep, Jugram will meet with Bazz-B, his old childhood friend, to surrender himself to him. Every time, he always leaves afterwards.But perhaps it wouldn't hurt to stay with Bazz-B, just this once...
Relationships: Bazz-B/Jugram Haschwalth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Nightfall Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing a full Juazz fanfic, because I thought this ship needed some sexy fics. I have a lot of feels over these two, especially over their dynamic, which is very much like my favourite ship RenBya, so I had to get this out.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

The hallways of Silbern are rather quiet during nightfall. With His Majesty preparing to sleep and most of the Sternritter returning to their chambers for the evening, one can hear a pin drop with how silent and still everything is.

Which is why it’s a perfect evening for their once-a-month meeting.

Jugram Haschwalth walks at a steady pace to his destination, occasionally glancing at the sunset that shines in through the windows of the corridors. As he walks, his footsteps become just a tad faster, his heart beating in anticipation. Even though his face is as impassive as ever, one has to be really well-acquainted with him to see the hint of desire in his eyes.

_I hope you haven’t been waiting long for me… Bazz-B._

To be honest, Jugram isn’t entirely sure how these trysts even started. Considering how they had been separated quite some time ago when he’d been selected as His Majesty’s right hand man, and how they’d practically cut ties, they shouldn’t have been able to come together so easily during the night once a month.

If anyone were to find out about their trysts once a month, it would surely be quite the scandal.

Even so, Jugram cannot bring himself to stop these meetings.

They are the only way he gets some physical contact, after all.

He can almost feel the ghost of Bazz-B’s warm fingertips brushing against his neck and hair, and he sighs softly. It feels a lot warmer in these hallways right now, and his uniform has never felt more restricting than it does right now. A fire burns within him, and it can only be extinguished by Bazz-B’s touches.

Eventually, he arrives outside Bazz-B’s chambers. Taking a deep breath, he quietly knocks on the door. “May I come in?” he asks, his tone impassive.

Almost immediately, Bazz-B answers.

“Door’s open.”

With that, Jugram opens the door and steps inside, closing it behind him.

There, upon the bed, Bazz-B waits for him, a predatory smile tugging the corner of his mouth as he gets up and strides towards him.

“It’s been a while, Jugo,” he whispers, his voice husky. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

Just hearing that old nickname makes Jugram’s heart flutter as he lets his voice wash over him.

 _Only Bazz-B can make me feel like this…_ He thinks to himself.

Then, Bazz-B pulls him into his arms, his warmth practically surrounding him as he moves his face to the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.

“You smell so fucking good,” he murmurs, pulling away.

Jugram looks up into Bazz-B’s eyes, surprised to see how much gentler they look. Of course, there’s still that animalistic desire he’s grown familiar with over the past several months, but Bazz-B seems to be admiring him like a piece of art right now.

Why does it make his heart beat faster like this? Why does Bazz-B look at him so tenderly right now? Could it be from the evening light?

Before he can dwell any further, Bazz-B cups Jugram’s face in his hands and captures his lips with his own, and whatever questions run through his mind are banished immediately.

Bazz-B’s kisses are absolutely addictive. He starts out gentle at first, but then gradually deepens the kiss as his desire washes over Jugram and awakens his own need for him.

Jugram hungrily pushes back, their tongues brushing against each other as his arms move to cling onto Bazz-B, who holds him firm as if to prevent him from collapsing from the sheer passion of their kiss.

He feels the low thrum of arousal stirring within him, and the need for air becomes too much. Pulling away from the kiss, he pants softly, trying to catch his breath as Bazz-B moves his lips to his ears.

“You look so fucking pretty, Jugo,” he says, his voice hoarse with lust. “You should see yourself like this.”

A soft moan spills from Jugram’s lips, and his heart is pounding against his chest. “Bazz…” he murmurs, his fingers gently tracing Bazz-B’s cheeks. “I want you.”

_I can’t take it anymore. I need him now._

With that, Jugram moves his hands to his own uniform, removing each article of clothing with a rather out-of-character haste in his movements. His ears burn as Bazz-B watches in appreciation, before he starts removing his own uniform just as hastily.

By the time they get to the bed, they’re both equally exposed, and Jugram is happy to let Bazz-B push him back onto the mattress before he climbs on top of him, his eyes regarding him almost reverently.

“Beautiful…” Bazz-B breathes. “So beautiful.”

He leans down and presses a more tender kiss against Jugram’s lips, one that he’s all too happy to return.

“I could say the same for you, Bazz,” Jugram says sincerely, a very rare smile crossing his face as Bazz-B blushes.

Truly, Bazz-B has quite an admirable body as well. He’s got well-defined muscles and a couple of scars from days long past, and with that Mohawk of his, he does seem like a bit of a delinquent.

But none of that takes away from how _caring_ he can be during these nights.

It never fails to amaze Jugram, how his volatile childhood friend can be so tender and sweet from time to time.

The first time they’d done this together at dusk, it had been rough and passionate. Bazz-B had fucked him into the mattress, and yet he’d been sweet at the same time. Something about it had gotten Jugram addicted, and since then, they have come together many times in similar ways. While how they fuck might be different each time, one thing that stays the same is that it always happens in the evening hours.

Bazz-B gently caresses his cheek, smiling softly at him. “How do you want it?” he asks.

“However you feel like giving it to me,” Jugram simply answers.

Bazz-B seems to pause for a moment. Then, he moves his lips to Jugram’s neck, leaving a trail of heated kisses on his most sensitive spots, making him gasp softly before he starts nipping certain spots to leave marks behind.

At the same time, his fingers, already warmed up just a bit, trail down his body, exploring the subtle muscle beneath his lean figure as they trail down towards his hard cock.

Jugram moans softly when Bazz-B curls his fingers around his dick and strokes it quickly. He always seems to have that special way with his fingers that almost drives him mad with pleasure, which seems to please him quite a bit.

Bazz-B continues trailing his lips down his body, kissing nearly every inch of his skin while stroking his dick. Jugram’s mind is hazy with pleasure, and he arches his back off the sheets, clutching them in his fists.

He doesn’t want to come right now. Not when Bazz-B needs a turn.

“Wait…” Jugram finally manages to plead, making Bazz-B stop.

“You okay?” he asks, moving to sit back on the bed.

Jugram simply sits up, his long golden hair spilling past his shoulders as he gives what he hopes is a seductive smile. And judging from the way Bazz-B’s eyes widen slightly, and the way his cheeks flush red, he’s successful.

“It wouldn’t be fair if only I were being pleasured,” he murmurs, moving to straddle Bazz-B’s lap. He then leans close until his lips brush Bazz-B’s. “Why don’t you let me have a turn?”

Bazz-B looks too surprised to even respond, so Jugram just smothers his lips with his own in a sensual, searing kiss.

He circles his arms around Bazz-B’s shoulders as he finally starts kissing back in amazement, and he slowly rocks his hips against his hard dick, smiling inwardly when he hears him growl against his lips.

Pulling away from the kiss, Jugram gently manoeuvers Bazz-B so he’s lying back on the bed. He then slides his lips down Bazz-B’s neck, pressing hot kisses down his skin and enjoying the way he tenses up, the way he inhales sharply, and the way he regards him in amazement.

“Jugo…” he murmurs.

Jugram simply smiles and trails his lips downwards until they’re above Bazz-B’s dick, and he slowly slides his tongue over the tip.

Bazz-B inhales sharply. “Oh, fuck…”

Smiling softly, Jugram keeps his mouth open as Bazz-B pushes his dick past his waiting lips, closing them around it with a drawn out moan. He slides his lips down the shaft, taking him in as deep as he can as his hair spills past him and brushes against Bazz-B’s thighs.

He sets a steady rhythm with his mouth like he’s done the previous times, and his lips stretch slightly around his dick. At some point, he feels Bazz-B’s hands stroking his hair before he moves them to the back of his neck, signalling his desire for a faster pace. With a content hum, Jugram obeys, working his mouth harder around his dick.

He knows exactly how Bazz-B likes it, and he loves the feeling of drawing out his pleasure.

At some point, he hears the sound of a drawer opening and closing, before he feels a familiar bottle pressing against his fingers. “Ready yourself,” Bazz-B orders, his voice hoarse.

Jugram opens his eyes and regards Bazz-B in amusement, seeing how his cheeks are flushed, how his skin is damp with sweat.

“Go on, now,” Bazz-B tells him.

Somehow, Jugram is able to open up the bottle and coat his fingers with the lube without removing his mouth from Bazz-B’s dick, and he continues sucking while stretching himself out.

Bazz-B moves his hands to Jugram’s hair again and begins guiding his head up and down, dissatisfied with how his pace has slowed down in his attempt to multitask. Not that Jugram minds.

Evenings like these are the only times he ever gives up his iron control as His Majesty’s advisor. To surrender his power and authority to his longtime friend, to trust him with his pleasure… it’s absolutely liberating.

Just the very thought makes him moan again as he finishes stretching himself.

Right then, Bazz-B pulls him off from his dick, capturing his lips in a deep, passionate kiss that’s all too short.

“God, you’re so fucking good, Jugo…” Bazz-B praises him. “Get on the bed.”

 _At last…_ Jugram thinks, lying back on the bed and watching as Bazz-B readies himself with lube, then positions himself so his dick is lined against Haschwalth’s entrance.

“Fuck me, Bazz…” Jugram begs. “Please, don’t tease me.”

“No need to tell me twice,” Bazz-B chuckles.

Jugram moans as Bazz-B roughly thrusts his dick inside of him, circling his arms around his shoulders.

“Bazz…” Jugram whispers, moving one hand to gently caress his face. “Don’t hold yourself back.”

Bazz-B smiles at the encouragement. “Like this?” He slams into him hard enough for the bed to rock.

“Yes, like that!” Jugram pleads.

Grinning slightly, Bazz-B begins to fuck him with deep, stabbing thrusts, just like how Jugram likes it. And all Jugram can do is hold on tight to him, throwing his head back against the pillow as Bazz-B quickens his pace, slamming against his sweet spot.

This time, it’s rough and fast and hard. There’s no room for patience or mercy, but it’s all the better for Jugram.

He loves it when Bazz-B fucks him like this, when he whispers dirty words into his ears as he gives him everything he’s been craving for so long. He loves how he’s reduced to a hot mess beneath Bazz-B during these evenings, how only he gets to see him, the refined, proper, and elegant Jugram Haschwalth, come undone by his hands. 

Sweat slides down Jugram’s body as he leans up to kiss Bazz-B, who happily accepts it, their tongues brushing as their hands roam over each other’s bodies. They whisper each other’s names in ragged breaths that are unbecoming of someone like the Grandmaster, and yet that matter is so far from their immediate concern.

A sob of pleasure spills from Jugram’s lips as he feels the heat building up within him. “Bazz… I’m so close, please…” he begs.

“Me too,” Bazz-B whispers, thrusting even harder than ever.

It’s only a few more thrusts, but that does it.

Within a few moments, Jugram feels his whole body ignite as he succumbs to that blissful release, a shuddering cry spilling from his lips as he arches his back. Seconds later, he hears Bazz-B curse before feeling a rushing warmth spilling inside of him.

Bazz-B thrusts a couple more times, riding out his release, and then finally slumps against Jugram, breathing heavily against the crook of his shoulder.

Likewise, Jugram closes his eyes as he gently holds Bazz-B close, not even caring about how sweaty they both are, breathing softly as he tries to calm his heart.

Bazz-B raises himself up slightly, pulling out of Jugram before leaning down to kiss him. It’s softer, sweeter, and it makes Jugram’s heart flutter again as he kisses him back.

Every single time he’s kissed like this, Jugram doesn’t want to go. He just wants to stay here, rekindle and reconnect with his childhood friend, the only one he’s truly loved all this time. However, it is his duty to return to His Majesty’s side before he retires for the night, so he can gain his The Almighty.

When Bazz-B pulls away, he presses a kiss on Jugram’s forehead before climbing off and lying down.

Jugram begins to sit up, wiping himself off with a towel nearby and trying to figure out how to look less disheveled, when he feels Bazz-B’s arms circling around his waist.

“Must you always leave like this?” he asks, sounding rather wistful.

A sigh spills from Jugram’s lips.

_Must he tempt me like this?_

When he answers, his voice is cool.

“I have to return to the throne,” he answers. “It is my duty as His Majesty’s advisor.”

“He doesn’t even sleep until the sun is well below the horizon,” Bazz-B points out, combing his fingers through his hair. “At least this once, just stay.”

Jugram hesitates, and his heart begins to ache a little.

Which one should he choose? Duty? Or what his heart wants?

Bazz-B kisses his bare shoulders, making Jugram’s heart flutter slightly, and he looks up at the clock on the wall.

There’s still about two hours before His Majesty will go to bed. Perhaps he could stay for at least an hour.

Besides, the way Bazz-B holds him so tenderly, the way his warm body is pressed against his own… it’s rather pleasant.

With that, Jugram gives in to his heart, and leans into Bazz-B’s embrace.

“I suppose I could stay for a bit,” he concedes.

Bazz-B smiles against his shoulder. “You mean it?” he asks hopefully.

Jugram turns to look at him, his gaze softer than usual. “Of course,” he says. “But only for an hour.”

Immediately, he’s pulled down onto the bed, pressed up against Bazz-B’s warm body. Jugram can’t help the smile that crosses his face as he pulls the sheets over their lower bodies and leans into him again.

“Thank you, Jugo,” Bazz-B says, looking so grateful. “Thank you.”

Jugram just closes his eyes, letting his head rest against Bazz-B’s chest so he can listen to his heartbeat. He sighs in contentment, feeling unusually relieved to be able to let go of his duties for a little bit longer.

As he feels Bazz-B’s arms holding him close, he comes to a decision.

_Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt for me to stay with him a bit longer from now on._

**Author's Note:**

> It was a bit strange writing fanfic for characters that aren't Renji and Byakuya, but I really enjoyed it! The Juazz ship gives me so many feels, and I thought this would be something sweet to honour them and their touching bond. Plus, I love how Bazz-B is the hottest quincy, with Haschwalth being the prettiest (much like how Renji is the hottest shinigami lieutenant, with Byakuya being the prettiest shinigami captain).
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


End file.
